Sheogorath
King Sheogorath (born She-She, he later changed his name to something cool) is the Daedric god of madness, and the current king of Skyrim. He was a small lad born in Skyrim in 1352. He killed his first dragon when he was seven. He blew up his first city when he was sixteen. At the age of 26, he led the Daedric Army to victory in the Skyrim Civil War. He has been the King of Skyrim ever since. CHEESE FOR EVERYONE! History Early Life Sheogorath was born in southern Skyrim to two indifferent parents. They were actually banished Daedric gods, but Nobody knew that. They lived on a farm where they milked cows and sold the milk. They got several arrows fired at them because of this. In the messed up culture of Skyrim, this is a way of payment. Little baby Sheogorath was in charge of collecting the arrows. He only got shot four times during his childhood, which is impressive for Somebody from Skyrim. By the time Sheogorath was seven, he had killed his first dragon. It had attacked the farm, so he did the one thing he knew how to do. He miled a cow in defense. This accomplished absolutely nothing, but then the Sword of Epic appeared in front of him. He grabbed it, and blasted the dragon right out of the sky with an Energy Blast. When he was sixteen, Sheogorath got in trouble with the law. He had lost the Sword of Epic shortly after he got it, but he had still been considered a god in Skyrim, where their primitive technology made energy blasts seem godlike. He actually was a Daedric god, but Nobody knew that yet. During a parade in his honor, he tried to impress them with his skill, and the entire city randomly exploded for no reason. He was considered an evil god after that. Creation of Cheese and the Daedric Army Eventually, the people of Skyrim got an education and realized he was faking his role as a god (ironically, he actually was a god). They threatened to arrest him forever, but they cornered him in his secret laboratory. There, he finished his greatest invention: cheese. Everybody forgot about the city exploding and him posing as a god. This cheese became an international sensation. Sheogorath became one of the wealthiest men in Skyrim. He used this new-found wealth to got to the most expensive fortune teller in all the lands. She told him he was a Daedric god, and he started dancing in ways no god should ever dance. Then, he formed an army. But not just any army. He formed what would eventually be known as the infamous Daedric Army. But at the moment it was just the notfamous Daedric Army. He used this army to raid small and unimportant villages for arrows. Then, he tried out his new god powers and made the Daedric Army even more powerful. Ruling Skyrim In 1376, war broke out in Skyrim. The imperials began fighting the Stormcloaks. This went on for two years, but both armies were incredibly weak and stupid. Eventually, it hurt for Sheogorath to watch their patheticness so much, he sent in the Daedric Army to destroy them all. Being the leader of this army, he conquered all of Skyrim and declared cheese for everyone. Sheogorath ruled the nation for hundreds of years, constantly adjusting the Sheogorath Constitution to work with the nation's new cheese dependency. Sheogorath became one of the most powerful men in the world( exept for Chuck Norris ). Not as powerful as Bowser, but still very powerful. Personality Sheogorath is the Daedric god of madness, so he's kind of nuts. But he's a god, so you better do everything he says or he'll turn you into cheese. He's also the Daedric god of cheese, so he commands worship to cheese every day. Being the king of Skyrim, he's even more stuck up than he used to be. He's also a huge jerk, always picking on people because they don't worship cheese enough. Category:Guys Category:Rulers Category:Gods Category:Maniacs Category:Jerks Category:Skyrim Category:Wannabe rulers of the world Category:Monsters